It is known to provide a toilet with an overflow drain to prevent the toilet from overflowing when the primary drain becomes clogged. Typically, the overflow drain is configured to bypass the p-trap of the primary drain. Accordingly, to prevent sewer gases from passing through the overflow drain, the overflow drain may also include a p-trap. The overflow drain p-trap is prone to clogging by the accumulating of debris and residue, especially during an overflow event where the contents of the toilet bowl are directed through the overflow drain. However, unlike the primary drain p-trap, which is typically cleared during each flush, the overflow drain trap is not similarly flushed to clear any accumulated debris and residue. Accordingly, there is a need and desire for a new toilet construction that includes a flushable overflow drain.